


Both are Good

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Remus, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Under 1k prompt:</p><p>"They both love having rough sex - scratching, biting, bondage sometimes - but remus' fave is morning sex - being woken up with soft kisses on his cheek that trail down his chest, waking up Sirius by connecting his freckles with his tongue, just soft cozy kisses and desperately getting close to each other and not caring about gross morning breath bc they've been together for years" (anonymous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both are Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there
> 
> Just something really quick, I wanted to try and write more tiny fics as I can write them in less than an hour during breaks from work
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Remus gasped as Sirius bit his shoulder, distracting him for a moment from the slap of Sirius’ hips against his own. His hands were pinned above his head by one of Sirius’ hands, the other holding his hip hard enough to leave bruises. 

The pace was punishing but Remus loved every second of it, the bed posts hitting the wall every now and again, loud enough that he thinks someone might come up and see them. The thought sent a shudder down his spine as he moans loudly again. 

“You almost there Moons?” Sirius panted against his neck, and Remus nodded wordlessly, only managing to moan Sirius’ name again. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.” Sirius continued. “All fucked out. You gonna come from my cock, Rem?” He tilted his hips, keeping up the hard motion and making Remus cry out. “I’ll be nice this time,” Sirius breathed, taking his hand off Remus’ hip and beginning to rub his cock at the same hard pace he was fucking him with.

It didn’t take five strokes before Remus cried out, hands clenching under Sirius’ hold, legs tensing where they were pulled up to his chest. He came over his stomach, and Sirius slowed down to push him through it. 

“There you go babe, just like that.” Sirius mumbled, letting go of Remus’ hands once he was done. “You okay? Talk to me Remus.” 

“I’m great.” Remus said before wrapping his legs back around Sirius. “You wanna keep going or should I ride you?” He smirked a little despite still trying to get his breath back. 

“Well how could I deny an offer of watching you ride me?” Sirius teased, pulling out and rolling so Remus was now on top. Remus dragged his fingers down Sirius’ chest, leaving red lines behind. 

“Pay back for the mess you’ve left on my hips.” Remus teased, before lining himself up and setting back to it, making sure that when Sirius came it was with teeth in his shoulder and his hands above his head.

-

Remus always slept in later than the others, always tired even if he’d slept for nine hours or more. But today he woke up to kisses on the back of his neck and fingers drawing patterns on his stomach. It’s his favourite way to wake up. 

“Morning.” He whispered, smiling at the mumbled reply against his skin. “Been awake long?”

“Not long at all.” Sirius whispered, the hand trailing over Remus’ hip before giving him a small squeezed from where he was big spoon. “Anything hurting?” He asked quietly. 

“Nothing more than expected.” Remus said. The bite on his shoulder didn’t sting any more, and despite the slight ache of a hard fucking he was doing fine. “You?”

“I’m all good.” Sirius whispered back. Remus turned around in his arms, wanting to face him. 

“You’re always so gorgeous in the mornings, I have no idea how you pull it off.” Remus teased. 

“Well you’re even more gorgeous so I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sirius said, leaning in to kiss Remus softly. Remus hummed happily into the gentle kiss, trailing his fingers over Sirius’ sides. 

They kissed like that for a while, no where to hurry to, just happy and slow, but hands began to wander a little more intently. Remus got his hand around Sirius’ dick at the same time that Sirius returned the favour. Their legs were tangled together as they slowly brought each other off, gasping quietly into each other’s mouths and trying to touch as much as they could with their spare hands. Remus buried his face in Sirius’ neck as he came, muffling the soft whimpers and hearing Sirius doing the same in his hair. 

Lying in the after glow, hands intertwined and still kissing, Sirius pulled away to look over Remus’ face. 

“The house elves are gonna hate us for these bed sheets.” He whispered, making Remus laugh and roll his eyes. 

“Well I think it’s worth it.” He whispered back.


End file.
